


Already Over

by Scibie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scibie/pseuds/Scibie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Locus and Felix are not enemies, where they have used their skills to take over Chorus for themselves, there are confessions to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Over

**Author's Note:**

> Used this prompt: http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/90880644212/you-think-making-grand-declarations-of-love-will-save

Whenever Wash had thought about how he'd die, he'd imagined it to be in a gunfight, or on a mission, perhaps even (if he was lucky) curled up, old and gray, a cat curled in his lap, content with how his life had been. 

He had not seen himself dying under the boot of some mercenary on a shithole planet, far away from everyone but the one person he cares about. 

Because the one person he cares about is stood only a little ways away, gun pressed firmly to his temple, top lip bloody from a broken nose. His aqua armour glitters slightly with loose powder from the weather outside. Yes, Tucker is stood there, while he cannot move for fear of bleeding out. Locus is stood over him, and though the one way tinted acrylic hides the mysterious merc's face, Wash can practically _see_ that cocky smirk. 

God, he wishes his legs weren't broken and his shoulder was still within its socket. He wishes he couldn't see the horror and disgust (or he reading that wrong? Is that _fear_?) on Tucker's handsome and endlessly expressive face. 

Locus is silent. Felix, the owner of the gun threatening Tucker's life, is silent. Tucker is silent until Locus begins to move.

He begins to cry. It's so surreal that everyone, even the hardened Locus, pauses. Because Tucker, cocky, inappropriate, oddly hard as nails... _Tucker_ is crying. Sobbing. His breath hitching, wet and raw in his throat. 

Wash almost misses the sweet words that tumble from his lips. 

"I'm sorry.

I love you.

I don't know why I didn't say.

I'm so stupid.

Please.

Don't die.

I need you."

Small sentences. Simple. Heartfelt. So profoundly different from the usual jokes and playful humour that Tucker loves so much.

Wash is amazed. Because he feels the same. All this time, he's felt the same way, felt the thick throb of his heart at the mere sight of Lavernius Tucker, joker with a heart of gold tucked away up his sleeve. 

"I love you too Tuc-"

Wash never does finish. Locus' boot smashes down into his throat before he can. It crushes his windpipe almost immediately.

Agent 'David' Washington dies slowly, under the boot of some mercenary on a shithole planet in front of the man he loves.

The so far silent mercenary, Felix, exhales slowly, relishing the flinch of the soldier in his grip and whispers a soft question in his ear:

"Did you really think making grand declarations of love would save you?"


End file.
